Fantastic
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: Post Dalek episode. The Doctor and Rose reflect on the day's happenings and ... Result! YAY DRROSE PAIRING NO ADAM!
1. Fix this!

AN: Post Dalek episode; First Dr Who fic, so I apologise if it's really bad. Please R & R! Oh, and btw – Chris Eccleston – he's lovely!

Fantastic!

Lights blurred and strange planets zoomed past as the TARDIS flew through time and space. Having left the underground lair far behind, the Doctor sighed; he couldn't put previous events out of his mind as easily. Only a few moments ago, he thought that Rose was… well, he didn't want to think about it. He knew that he couldn't forget it forever, but at the moment, that particular scar was still too raw to touch on. He knew that day would be forever etched into his memory – the day he had almost lost her… but no, he pinched himself, 'come on Doctor', he thought angrily, 'snap out of it!'. He shouldn't think of her as more than a companion – he could not allow himself to admit to such a weakness. Though he already knew, deep down, that he'd lost that battle a long time ago…

"Uh, Doctor?"

It was that boy. Adam. Glad of the interruption and of a target for his anger, he swivelled round to face the young man.

"What? Lost yer way?"

"Uh, yeah… I was just wondering – have you seen Rose around anywhere?"

The Doctor immediately flared up at this.

"Why? What do you want with her? She's resting."

"Oh nothing…"

This angered the Doctor even more. He couldn't believe the cheek of this human. But there was something else as well – could he be jealous of Adam? He was a good-looking kid, and Rose would have noticed this too. 'Stop it' his head said – he shouldn't even be considering Rose as anything more than… but his heart was telling him something else entirely: 'You love her'.

He used Adam as a distraction from these dangerous thoughts:

"Right then. Seeing as you obviously need something to do…fix this." He handed the kid an ordinary spanner and a box full of bits.

"Wha?"

"It's a model of the TARDIS. I meant top put it together at some point, but seeing as you're so eager, you can do it."

"Right… but …" He was just about to ask how he could make a model of something that was bigger on the inside then was physically possible. But the Doctor had disappeared.

With a wry grin, the Doctor quickly walked out of the control room. That model would puzzle even the most intelligent of beings – there was no was a human (albeit one with 6 A Levels) could ever figure it out. In fact, he grinned from ear to ear, it couldn't be done. He wondered how long it would take the Einstein-kid to work that one out. He smirked sourly as he went to his sleeping quarters for some much needed rest.

In a room not far away Rose was trying in vain to get some sleep. So much was running through her mind as she lay there in the purple darkness. 'The woman you love' – that was what the Dalek had called her. Did he?... No, it was stupid. How could he. Did she? She rolled over to try and rid herself of the overwhelming questions, but they just kept on coming. She sighed. And far away, in another bed-chamber, the Doctor did so too.


	2. Nightmares

"NO! PLEASE. DON'T KILL HER! TAKE ME. Please…." The Doctor twisted and turned, writhing beneath the sweat-soaked sheets. He whimpered, as if in pain, as his nightmare gathered full momentum and left him feeling helpless under its devastating waves.

In her room a few corridors away, Rose woke up with a start. She could hear shouting and thumps coming from the direction of the Doctor's room. 'Maybe it's the Daleks again' she thought – she knew this was impossible, but her brain wasn't yet in rational mode. 'He's in pain' – the mental message stirred her into panic mode, and without any consideration for her own safety she was up and out of the door at a run.

"Please. She's all I've got. Please don't take her away from me." He moaned into his pillow, tears streaming down his face, stinging his raw cheeks. Rose appeared in the doorway, panting, cheeks flushed. "Please. I love her. Please, not Rose. Not now. She doesn't know." He pleaded with the imaginary Dalek. Sobbing.

Mouth agape, she stood there taking the scene in. The Doctor was curled up on the rug sobbing; sheets tangled round his pyjama bottoms; bare chest heaving; clutching vainly at a pillow. The emotions inside threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't bear to see him like this. So helpless. So vulnerable. But at the same time, she was rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle. She couldn't take it in. What was it he had said? "I love her." Her mind was in turmoil. She just wanted to go and hug him. Tell him it was all OK – that she was here. But she couldn't – could she? Doing that would be as good as admitting her own feelings for him. Was she ready to do that yet? What if he rejected her? All her hopes and dreams could be shattered.

However before she had a chance to really consider all this, he started groaning again: "Rose. Please. Let me be the one. Let him kill me. I can't say goodbye to you again. Please…" This last sentence was filled with such emotion that she nearly broke down right there. Instead, she managed to stay upright long enough to fling herself at his broken body. He awoke when she landed spread-eagled on his back and arms. She barely had time to register the fleeting look of surprise and then deep gratitude on his face before he had pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She took a moment to regain her breath, before she too gave way to the throaty sobs that wracked her entire body.

They had no idea how long they stayed there, locked in each others arms. Rose knew that at one point, he had shuffled them over to the bed and leaned against it, pulling her into a tighter embrace, her head resting on his chest, his buried in her hair. They cried and rocked together; calming themselves – she was lulled by the thud of his double heart-beat – it was oddly comforting.

At some point much later, when their breathing had returned to normal and the seemingly endless tears had all but dried up, she sat up and spoke tentatively.

"Doctor…what you said earlier…was it true?"

"What" his voice was soft and raw from crying, "What did I say?"

"About…you know…"

He grinned for the first time in ages. "Yeah well I can't help it if you overheard me fanaticising – I have absolutely no idea what on Gallifrey you're on about"

She punched him lightly, "Oh you daft idiot – I didn't mean…" she blushed furiously, "no I meant about… well, earlier…you were having a nightmare…you said that…well you…."

"I what?" he grinned?

"You said that you loved me." There she'd said it, just like that. She saw his expression grow serious. Oh god, what had she said that for? Well, it was out in the open now and they'd have to deal with it.

He was silent for a while. It looked as though he was having some sort of internal battle of feelings – his face looked pained and the double thud of his hearts sounded loud in the quiet, dark room. She turned away swiftly, not wanting to stare into those blue eyes – she could easily drown in those deep pools of emotion.

"I do." He broke the silence with a guilty admission. He had come to this decision, after a period of deep contemplation. Though when he thought about it, it seemed that it was something he had already decided on - in his heart - a long time ago. In fact, he had felt that love ever since their first adventure with the Autons. From the moment he'd first grabbed her hand.

"What?" She swivelled round to face him; unsure what he was admitting to. Was it…

"I do um…." He was once again lost for words.

"Go on…" she coaxed – almost a whisper, she was breathless with expectation.

"I love you." There he'd done it. He'd admitted it. Now he closed his eyes and braced himself for her reaction.


	3. Together at last

She couldn't believe it. He'd finally said it. He'd admitted it to her. He loved her. 'Well' she thought, 'If he can do it, then I'll be damned if I can't. Come on girl – what are you made of?'

And without a thought for the consequences she leant over his tensed form and placed a kiss on his lips. Although brief, she had enough time to register the warmth and salty taste of his soft lips, before opening her eyes and sitting back to gauge his reaction.

When he felt the soft warmth of her lips pressed to his, the Doctor quickly opened his eyes and stared at her; eyes wide with shock and happiness.

"Sorry." She said, misreading his response. "I'll um…go shall I…yes…. sorry…"

She began to back away, but the Doctor realising her mistake, quickly reacted. He lunged forward, with overzealous force and landed on her, flattening Rose on the rug. With a small cry of shock she felt his strong body pressed down against her and opened her eyes to see him staring intently at her. She had just enough time to gaze into those eyes and see them swirling with love and desire, before his mouth was against hers.

He kissed her desperately, as though trying to convey to her the strength of his emotions. She moaned into his hot mouth, and he roughly pushed his hot tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Then it was his turn to groan with pleasure as she sucked on his tongue. His hands were now tangled in her hair, and hers were travelling up and down his back; he shivered as she ran a slim finger down his spine, and under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. His mouth moved slowly lower, first nuzzling at her neck, then lower still as he massaged and suckled at her warm breasts with his tongue. She moaned and bucked against him, accidentally brushing one hand against his groin. His whole body arched against her, pressing her further down into the woollen rug.

"Rose…" he panted, grabbing her hand to prevent any further movements. "Please… don't... We… can't…. I… can't…" She opened her eyes, and gazed at his flushed face. Before he could regain his breath, she spoke,

"It's OK. I… want … you… to. I… want you."

"But… we…. are you sure?" he sounded worried, yet hopeful.

"Please. Take me." Her voice was thick with desire – she couldn't wait any longer.

"But…"

"Right here, right now. That's what you've always said. Please. I love you. I want you…"

He needed no further encouragement. His eyes darkened with want and desire. She could see that he wanted her as badly as she did him. With a growl, he pounced on her once again, scooped her up in muscular arms and flung them both onto the bed.

To begin with he tried to be gentle with her, but as it was clear she could handle that, he put all his efforts into it and kissed her with a passion. Their bodies were a tangle of arms and legs, sliding over one another, both moaning at intervals. In the confusion that followed, the Doctor and Rose soon found themselves devoid of any clothing – realising that the time had come, Rose urged him to continue:

"Doctor. Please… I… need… you. Now…" she panted into his mouth.

With renewed energy, he nudged her legs open with his and positioned himself between them.

"Rose… I … love… you…." He spared a moment to reassure her, before driving himself deep inside her and pressing his lips once more to hers. The next thing she knew, they were both locked into a magical rhythm, he was exerting himself as he thrusted deeper, harder; whilst she met his thrusts with her own. The intense pressure built up inside them both and she knew she was close. On the brink of sanity, she found time to break away from his mouth, gaze once more into those sparkling eyes and whisper,

"I love you too."

"Damn right." he muttered, and thrust once more into her. They both cried together as they came, carried away on a wave of bliss. They clasped each other tightly, and stayed like that until the moment of oblivion had passed.

Some time later, when they had recovered somewhat, Rose finally sighed:

"Oh Doctor… how did you do that? That was just…" She stopped, lost for words.

He grinned and finished the sentence for her, "Fantastic?"

The last thing he saw was a pillow being flung in his direction as she pounced on him, giggling playfully.

_**Finit**_


End file.
